Mutant Ninja Tacos
The Mutant Ninja Tacos are tacos whose DNA is mutated as to make them the size of a grown man and to give them humanoid features (arms, legs, eyes, and a brain) and to make them sentient. They are also highly-skilled ninjas, and for this reason are favored by Chuck Norris. There is currently an army of them lead by Radar Overseer Robert and his right-hand man, Taco Overseer Ricky. These two leaders are under the rule of BlittleMcNilsen, thus making him the mastermind leader. Origins The Mutant Ninja Tacos were created in the BlittleMcNilsen Labs prior to the destruction of the original planet Earth by the following procedure: Radar Overseer Robert took a chicken egg and surgically planted a miniature taco inside of it. BlittleMcNilsen then found a random ninja and took a sample of his sperm. He then fertilized the egg with it, causing the taco inside of it to come to life and start developing. They then repeated the process with a second egg and a different ninja. The experiment was done in such a way as to make sure that one egg produced a male taco and the other a female taco, so that it would be possible for the newly created species to reproduce. When the eggs hatched, the two infant tacos emerged. They named the male taco Richard (thus the birth of Taco Overseer Ricky), and the female one Alice. Once the two tacos grew up and began to reproduce, the Mutant Ninja Taco species spread like wildfire, until there were so many that the Earth could not hold them all. So they sent all of them on a space cruiser to the Pieway Galaxy, a galaxy that is home to countless mutated foods, where they settled onto an Earth-like planet the size of Earth 1's sun, which later became known as Planet Ninja Food. Other ninja-like mutated food from all around the Pieway Galaxy came to settle there as well. Finally Richard and a select other 1,000 Mutant Ninja Tacos moved back to Earth to join the forces of BlittleMcNilsen and Radar Overseer Robert. Richard, being the eldest of the Mutant Ninja Taco race, was appointed "Taco Overseer" of the army, thus gaining the title Taco Overseer Ricky. He was to be the second-in-command of the Mutant Ninja Tacos next to Radar Overseer Robert. At one point, all 1,000 of the Mutant Ninja Taco soldiers were killed by Microsoft Mike's OMG Jet after attempting to invade Speakonia as revenge on Microsoft Sam for chopping up BlittleMcNilsen and throwing him into his Diarrhea Infested Toilet. However, new Mutant Ninja Tacos were ordered to take the dead ones' place. They are now on the good side again. The forces of Chuck Norris are also looking into reviving the ones that were killed by Microsoft Mike's OMG Jet. If this happens, the old Mutant Ninja Taco soldiers will be added to the new ones, doubling the soldiers from 1,000 to 2,000. In 2016, the number of soldiers will total at 10,000. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Food Category:Evil Characters